


Eat Your Heart Out

by peridoll



Series: Lapidot AU Week [5]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/F, Gore, Trickster Gods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 11:42:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15640044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peridoll/pseuds/peridoll
Summary: Lapidot Week Prompt 7; Mythology. "A kumiho is a creature that appears in the tales and legends of Korea. Deriving from ancient Chinese myths and folklores, a fox that lives a thousand years turns into a kumiho. It can freely transform, among other things, into a beautiful woman often set out to seduce, and eat their victims' hearts."





	Eat Your Heart Out

**Author's Note:**

> (NSFW warning for sex and gore.) This is going up a day early because I'm way too excited for it, oh well.

The music thumped through the walls and vibrated the floorboards, invigorating the lively customers to step out onto the dance floor and dance the night away. It was packed with people enjoying their Saturday night, couples with arms draped around each other and friends circling around one another, drinks in hands. Peridot sat at the bar by herself, scanning the crowd under shaded eyes. The girl sat up straight, sucking in a deep breath of sweat and bar snacks, before downing her shot of whiskey.

A hand grabbed her shoulder, and Peridot flinched. “Are you sure you don’t wanna come dance?” her friend Amethyst yelled into her ear, grasping a bottle of beer in her other hand. “C’mon, we’re having fun over there without you!”

“I’m okay with that!” Peridot yelled back, straining her voice over the booming music. She waved her friend off of her shoulder. “You know I don’t dance, Ames. I’m fine sitting here!”

Without much of a fight, Amethyst sunk back into the crowd of rowdy dancers. Peridot motioned to the bartender and ordered another shot. As she waited, she glanced over the food menu, chewing on her bottom lip and adjusting her glasses. Her tummy rumbled. She felt another firm grip on her shoulder. “Amethyst, I told you I don’t want to dance-”

A woman slid into the stool beside her, crossing one leg over the other. “Is this seat taken?” she asked, though had already made herself comfortable. Peridot scrutinized her form-fitting dress, sparkling blue rhinestones lining the bust, and a long slit exposing her smooth thighs. Her deep black hair was in a sleek, asymmetrical bob, longer in the front and shorter in the back. She wore a bold teardrop shaped necklace and matching earrings, and pointed toe heels. Her skin glowed immaculately, the only mark being a small freckle below her right eye, and her fox-like features were angular and attractive, a stark difference from Peridot’s chubby cheeks and acne scars. She looked far too expensive for  _ this  _ bar.

“I… guess not,” Peridot replied, turning to avoid making eye contact and instead focusing on her new shot. She held it in her fingers, staring down at her own lap. She had thrown on a pair of army green cargo pants and a plain black t-shirt, had tied her hair up in a simple white scarf. It was a normal outfit for her, but beside the flashy stranger, she appeared… bland. A disgusting hot mess. Her cheeks turned red in embarrassment.

She could feel the woman’s eyes burning holes into her, and eventually the pressure built too much. Finally, Peridot tore her eyes away from the floor and stared back, her scruffy eyebrows scrunched together. “Can I do something for you, or are you just a creep?”

The woman’s glossy lips parted, and her eyes grew large. “I was just going to buy you a drink, but if you’re so insulted-” She went to stand, but Peridot held out a hand.

“Sorry, that was rude. Let me try that again.” She coughed awkwardly into her fist, palms sweating. “Sure, you can sit there. I’m here alone, anyway, I guess some company is good.” She was met by a gentle smile, and the woman sat back down on the stool.

“That’s more like it.” With a small giggle, the stranger held out a perfectly manicured hand, nails long and glittery. “My name is Lapis.” Her gold bangles clinked together with every move she made, like the chime of bells. Peridot took her hand hesitantly and gasped as the woman pulled it close to kiss along her knuckles.

“U-uh, I’m Peridot,” she stuttered, the alcohol not helping her to keep her cool. She swallowed and licked her dry lips. “Nice to… meet you?” Lapis still held her hand, now littering kisses along her bare wrist. The gesture made Peridot’s blood run hot, and while every fiber of her being told her to pull away, she couldn’t.

“Peridot,” the woman purred, sending shivers up and down Peridot’s spine. “How about I buy you a drink?”

 

She couldn’t say no. God, this was a  _ gorgeous  _ lady, how could she say no? She would be crazy to say no. After downing her other shot, as to not let it go to waste, Peridot ordered something fruity, while Lapis chose red wine. They shared a plate of nachos as well, per Peridot’s request. She hadn’t eaten dinner yet, but her actual hunger shifted to something else as she watched the woman before her lick sour cream from her slender fingers, making eye contact the entire time. It sent waves of heat through her body.

Soon they were three drinks in and leaning in close to each other, talking about TV shows and books and other things that crossed their minds. Everything about the woman, Peridot had decided, was beautiful. From the way she laughed, daintily covering her mouth with a hand, to the way she brushed a strand of hair behind her ear, to the way she shifted in her seat every once in a while to readjust her dress… She was the prettiest creature Peridot had ever laid eyes on.

A silence had fallen between them, a blanket of tension as they locked eyes, light blue meeting hazel. One of Lapis’s hands rest precariously on Peridot’s thigh, and as she leaned forward she gave the girl a perfect view of her soft breasts. Peridot couldn’t fight the urge to peek, just a quick glance, but Lapis must’ve caught it. She took the girl’s hand, guiding it to her own thigh, so exposed from the way she perched, until Peridot’s fingers brushed against her velvety skin. The girl’s hunger worsened, the strobing heat throughout her body making her wet between her thighs. Lapis leaned in again, her perfume sickeningly sweet and invading Peridot’s senses. “Come with me,” she ordered in a hushed but stern voice, making the girl shudder.

“Okay…” was all she could reply with, winded and dizzy. They rose together, and Lapis led them to the bathroom, a momentary escape from the blaring music and sweaty bodies. Luckily, they were alone, and Lapis shoved them into one of the cramped, filthy stalls. Normally, Peridot’s skin would crawl in disgust, but in the passionate moment, as Lapis pressed her face first against the graffitied wall, she couldn’t have cared less. The woman’s fingers gently choked her throat, long claw-like nails digging into her skin, just hard enough to leave the girl breathless. Her other hand wandered downwards along Peridot’s small but fluffy body, unbuttoning her pants and slipping into her underwear. Lapis nipped at Peridot’s ear, her breath hot.

“I’m gonna fuck you silly,” the woman growled, drawing a moan from Peridot’s lips. “Gonna make you forget your own name.” A teasing finger rubbed between Peridot’s slit, making the girl’s knees tremor. “How about we take this somewhere a little more… private?”

 

They stumbled out of the bar, alcohol making Peridot’s vision blurry and legs like jelly. Lapis brought them to a fancy sports car, with doors like wings and velvet lined seats, but Peridot barely had the time to marvel at it. She was too busy marveling over Lapis. They kissed at every red light, before Lapis sped dangerously, the engine singing along to their mischievous giggles.

 

The rest of the night morphed into one giant blur. Peridot could only recall the passion, the heat, Lapis’s soft, wandering hands, and the euphoric high of an orgasm.

 

* * *

 

 

She woke up the next morning tangled in expensive silk sheets, completely naked and feeling sore and hungover.

 

Peridot slowly rose from the down pillow, rubbing her sleepy eyes awake to gaze around the room. It was  _ huge  _ , with high ceilings, curtained window doors leading to a balcony, a large, flat screen TV hung up on the wall, and the giant Victorian style bed frame taking up a third of the space. She eased herself out of bed, grabbing her glasses from the white wooden nightstand and finding her underwear discarded on the fancy rug. She slipped them on, as well as her black t-shirt, and wandered out of the room.

The hallways stretched on for miles and miles, the walls decorated with framed paintings, and Peridot observed them like being in a museum as she slowly made her way. There were beautiful portraits of Victorian women in tight corsets and poofy dresses holding fans, and oceanic landscapes, and one particular one of a fox dancing through a forest. It grinned at her, piercing eyes so real it sent goosebumps up her arms. Her jaw dropped to the floor as she finally found her way to the kitchen.

Lapis stood near a large window in the kitchen that led to another balcony overlooking a mountainous neighborhood, leaning back against the counter. As Peridot approached, she spun, baby blue floor-length sheer robe, lined with fur, sweeping the tiled floor. “Well well well, look who decided to roll out of bed,” she teased, gracefully floating over to Peridot. She wore nothing underneath the robe except a pair of lacy panties. Peridot blushed, modestly glancing away. “Good morning, sunshine, it’s good to see you.”

“What time is it?” the girl questioned, voice groggy as her eyes wandered to the oven clock, but it only read 00:00. Lapis combed her long nails through Peridot’s frizzy blonde hair, massaging her scalp.

“That doesn’t matter,” the woman muttered, tracing the tip of her nail down Peridot’s cheek and tilting her chin up.

“Is this…” Bashfully, Peridot averted her eyes from Lapis’s intense gaze. “Is this your house?”

The woman snorted, tickling along the girl’s jawline. “I sure hope it is,” she joked, then held out her mug. “Coffee?”

Graciously, Peridot accepted it and took a sip. “Thanks. My head is pounding.” Lapis pouted her pretty lips, then leaned in close and pressed a firm kiss to Peridot’s forehead. The hangover-related headache melted away, and, bewildered, Peridot took a step back.

“Whoa, what was…?” She was silenced by a finger pressed to her lips, and Lapis hooked an arm around her waist to reign her in again.

“Don’t worry about it,” she cooed, and ducked in with her head tilted. Peridot strained away with a tense laugh.

“Wait, I haven’t brushed my teeth yet, I bet my mouth tastes gross-”

“I don’t care,” Lapis interjected, wrapping both arms around Peridot’s body and holding her close. They kissed, surprisingly tender, and Peridot looped her own arms around Lapis’s shoulders. She was shorter than the woman, having to stretch up on her tiptoes to reach. Peridot begrudgingly tore herself away from the kiss. Their lips lingered close to each other.

“Seriously, what time is it? I bet my roommate is worried about me after I disappeared last night.”

Lapis’s grip tightened around Peridot’s waist as she clung, light blue eyes drowning in sadness. “No, don’t go yet,” she begged, littering playful kisses along Peridot’s neck. “Stay a little longer.” The kisses tickled, making the girl squirm and giggle. “You taste so delicious, I could just eat you up!” Lapis withdrew, meeting Peridot’s eye in another intense staredown. Peridot found herself hypnotized, falling limp in the woman’s arms. “Do you know how lonely it gets, living in this house by myself?”

“I bet… this place is like a mansion.” Lapis guided Peridot backward, bumping her against the counter, hands sneaking down to grope her cushy butt. Peridot moved her hands to Lapis’s flat stomach, as tempting as her supple breasts looked to squeeze and toy with. She held herself back.

“It  _ is  _ a mansion, baby,” the woman purred, rubbing the back of Peridot’s thigh. “I can get whatever I want, whenever I want it.” They kissed again, much deeper than before. Lapis’s tongue slipped between Peridot’s dry lips, dominating her mouth as her claws scratched lines down her leg. Lapis tasted of sweet cream, so intoxicating it made Peridot’s head spin. Something cold and round, like a marble, suddenly clattered against Peridot’s bottom teeth, and Lapis rolled it around her mouth with her tongue for a moment before Peridot pulled away, face twisted in confusion. Lapis swallowed.

“What was that?” she asked frantically, touching her own cheek. Lapis rolled her eyes, grabbing hold of Peridot’s legs and lifting her off the ground with surprising ease. She didn’t look strong, but Peridot was a solid 145 pounds. She suddenly felt drained, the woman’s arousing kisses leaving her tipsy and weak.

“You ask too many questions,” the woman snarled. Peridot hung onto Lapis’s shoulders for dear life, as Lapis carried her down the hallway and back into the massive bedroom. She threw Peridot onto the mattress and she bounced on the springs, sitting up just in time to catch Lapis crawling onto the bed after her. Her fox-like blue eyes narrowed like a predator on the hunt, and she visibly licked her unnaturally long canines. She let her robe slide off her shoulders, tossing it to the floor before looming over Peridot, her hair tickling the girl’s face. Peridot closed her legs, but Lapis grabbed her knees and forced them back open, settling on top of the girl.

Lapis trailed steamy kisses down Peridot’s body, all the way from her neck down to her inner thighs. She left bite marks along her skin, nails dragging up and down Peridot’s sides. She pushed up the girl’s shirt, exposing her breasts, and Peridot’s breath hitched as she felt lips close around her nipple. She arched her back, grabbing fistfuls of the satin sheets as Lapis toyed with her breast, nipping at it with her ridged teeth. “Mmm, Lapis~”

Expertly, Lapis stripped her lover’s shirt off and discarded it to the floor with her robe, and drew her flurry of kisses back up to Peridot’s neck. 

“Hey, uh…” Peridot gulped, Lapis’s shockingly cold nose buried against the crook of her neck as she sucked a hickey onto her skin. “This is going to be a weird question, but… why me?” Her question made Lapis pause, moving to rest on top of Peridot’s chest fully, their breasts pressed together. “I mean- you have to admit you didn’t belong in that bar. It was way to low-end for someone like you.” 

Lapis’s eyes narrowed for a moment, and she cupped the girl’s jaw with one hand, turning her side to side, examining her. “Are you saying a rich bitch like me can’t party? Just because I’m fancy I can’t fuck a cute chick in a dirty bathroom?” 

“Hey, we didn’t fuck in the bathroom,” Peridot countered defensively. Her fingers itched to feel Lapis’s smooth skin again, and as if reading her mind, or perhaps just catching Peridot’s thirsty glances, the woman guided Peridot’s hands to her bare hips. Peridot melted, tracing absentminded shapes along the woman’s waist.

“What then,” Lapis continued, pursing her perfectly kissable lips. “Are you not enjoying this? It seems like you are.”

“Oh god, I am!” Peridot replied hurriedly, venturing bravely down Lapis’s back and finding the curve of her ass. She reveled in the way Lapis bit her own lip as she gave her behind a squeeze. “Trust me, I haven’t had sex like this in years. It’s mind-blowing. I wish I remembered last night. But seriously… why me?” 

Lapis sighed against the girl’s throat, leaving another purple mark in her wake. “Damn, I just found you cute. You looked bored and lonely, aren’t you glad I chose you?” Before Peridot could answer again, Lapis covered her mouth with a hand. “I already said you ask too many questions. Just enjoy this moment while it lasts.” She ducked back down and returned to her busy work, kissing and licking and biting, leaving Peridot to exhale in bliss. 

The teasing foreplay continued, building up tension as Peridot wiggled beneath the woman. Her actions became more feverish, as her nails dug into Peridot’s sides harshly and her teeth sunk deep into Peridot’s breast. It made the girl yelp in surprise, raising a hand and giving Lapis a warning shove.

“Ow, Lapis, that kinda hurts-” She craned her neck to shoot a disapproving look down at her lover, and found Lapis staring back at her. Her eyes had transformed, pupils slit and gaze even more piercing than usual. Peridot’s heart raced, and she scrambled against the headboard. “What are you doing…?” The lust once burning in the woman’s icy blue eyes was replaced with a different kind of hunger. Her shoulders raised like hackles as she crept closer to Peridot, cupping her face again, her nails scratching the girl’s cheeks. 

“Enjoying the moment, baby,” she hissed through gritted teeth, which seemed much sharper than moments ago. She snapped them dangerously close to Peridot’s neck, and the girl smacked her hand away from her face, getting a chance, a single moment to flee. She tried, flinging herself toward the edge of the bed, but Lapis caught her by the hips before she could make it, pinning her to the mattress.

“Tsk tsk tsk, trying to escape?” Peridot squirmed frantically, kicking her legs and pushing hard against Lapis’s chest, but the woman overpowered her, barely phased by her fight. She merely secured her legs underneath her weight, blocked every swing she threw, her acute features never even twitching. 

Next she tried screaming, praying that maybe a neighbor would hear. But Lapis grabbed Peridot’s throat hard, a vice grip incomparable to the gentle squeeze in the bathroom stall the night before, cutting off her desperate cries. She forced Peridot’s head back into the pillow, strangling any words or breath right from the girl’s lungs. She straddled the girl’s hips, using her free hand to gouge her nails just below Peridot’s ribcage. Terror swelled in Peridot’s wrenching stomach.

“La...pis…!” she managed to choke out, and let out a smothered howl of pain as Lapis bit again, enough to make her bleed. She tore off a patch of skin with her razor-sharp fangs, chewing on it like a piece of gum as she bent down to Peridot’s face, blood staining her pretty lips. Peridot clawed desperately at the fingers wrapped around her vulnerable throat, trying to pry them off, but every muscle in her body ached and begged her to give in.

“You taste so delicious, Peridot,” she purred, pressing a quick, bloody kiss to Peridot’s open mouth. “I could just eat you up.” The woman growled, a rumbling wolfish growl, and Peridot felt a shock of pain as the woman- no,  _ creature  _ \- shoved her hand inside of the girl’s chest, with enough force to shatter her ribs, tear through her struggling lungs, and seize her heart. She ripped it clean out of her chest with a grunt, blood spurting from the open wound and drenching the pale blue sheets. The pain numbed rapidly in response to the swift trauma. Body paralyzed by fear, Peridot could only watch with foggy vision as the woman clutched her perfectly intact and still-beating heart.  _ That wasn’t possible, was it? _

Lapis licked the blood from her own wrist, savoring the taste as she stared directly into Peridot’s fading eyes. Her final moments of consciousness were spent watching the creature tear into the heart with her teeth, devouring it in a wild frenzy. She finished it in four ravenous mouthfuls.

 

As the last drop of life drained from the girl’s eyes, Lapis bowed her head and planted one final kiss on the girl’s cold lips. She sat on top of her victim, stomach full, face and arms splattered with scarlet, as the room fell into a dead silence.

 


End file.
